


Blue Ocean

by knight7272



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Come Eating, Dark Magic, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Interspecies Sex, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Read at your risk, Rough Sex, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: What might've happened between Tritannus and Icy when Darcy and Stormy weren't around? Prior to entering the Infinite Ocean, the rogue prince took Icy to Zenith for a little "alone time".
Relationships: Icy/Tritannus (Winx Club)
Kudos: 5





	Blue Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Winx Club

Icy arrives on Zenith with Tritannus and as they slip away from the Zenith Gate. "So why are we here, Tritannus?" she asked.

"There is an item I want and a cave I want to show you." Tritannus replied as Icy looked on curiously.

"Okay. Lead the way." Icy said even more curiously.

Tritannus heads towards an underwater city as Icy follows, the underwater city comes into view and its huge. Icy said taking in the sight of the city. "Wow. Who knew Zenith had such a thriving oceanic society?"

"All the better for when we conquer it but I think this monster form might not be the best to walk around down there." Tritannus responded as he carefully scanned the seafloor.

"So what will you do?" Icy asked.

"Watch." Tritannus said as he points his trident at a sunken Zenith submarine and pours his pollution into the hull which glows with his toxins.

Icy watches him transform back. "Will you be okay? Turning back is normally weakens you…"

"I'll be fine Icy." Tritannus responded as he put held slipped his trident on his back.

Icy and Tritannus dropped over the edge. "Okay. Let's go then." they head into the city and Icy used magic to disguise herself as a mermaid and follows Tritannus to the guy he's meeting.

They stopped by a market stall. Tritannus knew that the shop sold stimulation devices that were so good at their job that they could only be found on the black market as they had been outlawed. "What are you looking for sir?" the Shopkeep asked him.

"Your store's speciality." Tritannus replied knowing what he wanted.

The shopkeeper having a good idea what was after. "I have just the thing."

Tritannus nods and waits for him to get it and a few minutes later he returns with the item and Tritannus pays for it. "So wanna see the cave now?" He asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah." Icy said eagerly. So they head to the cave but on the way they pass the submarine and gets the trident reabsorbed with some pollution

Tritannus had also picked up a potion that he planned to give to Icy so she would get really aroused when she woke up.

Tritannus saw the cave while Icy takes a potion that Tritannus gives to her after returning to her normal form and passes out in his arms. He takes her inside leaving the trident near the entrance.

* * *

Later...

Icy groans and wakes up to find herself lying bare and naked on the ledge within the air pocket. "Wh-what?!"

She looks up at Tritannus. "Tritannus? What's this all about?"

"Well you like me don't you, well I had to put you in an air bubble after you passed out." Tritannus told her.

"Yeah, I like you, but why am I...?" Icy asked as seeing Tritannus near her while she's naked was turning her on.

"I didn't want the rock to spoil your clothes." Tritannus explained as Icy confused and is still too weak to move as Tritannus draws closer, gazing at her form, Tritannus gets atop of her only making Icy more aroused and Icy blushes deeply when he kisses her.

Icy kisses back and they melt into the kiss, Icy moans slightly as Tritannus lightly strokes her breast with his mouth, he moves down her body "Ohh…" Icy groaned as he sucks on her pussy, Icy moans loudly as her body ached under his tongue. "Tritannus..."

"Yes Icy?" Tritannus asked.

"Please." she said softly

He withdraws his mouth, not wanting her to come yet. "Not yet." Tritannus said as Icy whimpers and squirms when he pushes a finger inside her, Icy moans, Tritannus thrusts his finger in and out of her.

Icy moaning, looking like she's in bliss. "Tritannus…" she said feeling herself growing more horny.

"You want release but you can't have it yet." Tritannus said with a slight tone of authority.

"Huh?" Icy groaned as Tritannus withdrew his fingers and kissed her breast kissing her skin. "Ohh..." she feels a little of her tension declining when he pushed fingers back into her. "Oh! Yes!" she cried as he goes faster and sucks harder on her breast taking a nipple into her mouth.

Icy cries out, feeling her climax approaching but Tritannus withdrew his fingers kissing her stomach. "Want the time of your life?" Tritannus asked her who was really horny with her body on fire with lust.

"Yes..." Icy moaning as She wanted him, Tritannus kisses her neck rubbing her clit, Icy moans loudly as he nibbled her neck while at the same time he rubs faster on her clit. "Ah! Ah!" Icy cried about to cum. He pulled his fingers back as Icy groans softly and slips into trance.

"Who's your master?" Tritannus asked his voice now speaking with more authority which deep down Icy liked.

"You are…" she responded, her voice monotone like.

"That's right and all you will remember from this is the pleasure you got and that you want to be with me as my queen." Tritannus pulled himself over her.

"Yes Tritannus…" Icy said to him as his hard cock emerges from beneath his scales. She grew more and more wet at imaging that inside her.

Tritannus grinned. "Give me a blow." Icy takes it in her mouth and begins to suck throwing her head up and down as Tritannus thrusts into her mouth, Icy hums to send vibrations through him. "So good." he moaned while Icy sucks slow and hard, "Harder Icy." he moaned and Icy sucks more forcefully when he pushes his member into her throat.

"So tight." Tritannus groaned as Icy moves her head a little to give him more friction "Don't stop." He moaned more as Icy keeps doing it then minutes later Tritannus came in her mouth and Icy feels it flowing down her throat to her stomach.

He pulls out of her mouth as Icy swallows the last of it Mm…"

Tritannus seeing the rock and still horny for more. "Bend over the rock." He watches as Icy does so obediently exposing her very wet pussy, he enters her slowly settling as she adjust to him.

"Oh!" Icy moaned slightly as he starts moving inside her, Icy moans feeling his against her walls, he held her as he goes faster and deeper, Icy was loving every second as it felt so intense.

"Maybe I should mark you somewhere." Tritannus mused.

Icy moaning pleasure really liked the idea of someone claiming her. "Go ahead…"

"Hmm what do you want me to use and where do you want it?" Tritannus asked not sure where to mark her as his mate. He intended to put it between her shoulder blades but had a slightly better idea.

"Your trident... between my shoulder blades.." Icy cried as Tritannus's cock pushed against her womb entrance.

"As you wish." Tritannus said as he pulled out and lay her on her back as his trident appeared in his hand with some pollution, he re-entered her pushing deeply into her pussy and pressed his trident against her skin. Icy cries out loudly as it marks the centre of her shoulder blades while he resumes his pace. "Mine."

Icy looked down as the pollution forms the three prongs of a trident with black swirls from its base, she moans as she lies beneath him in submission "Yours." Tritannus felt his member throbbing and he came inside her filling her with his cum. Icy cries out as she came, he held her as he filled her up.

Icy moans in his grasp as he pulled out but was still rock hard. She didn't feel satisfied, "Wanna go again?" Tritannus asked.

"Yes…" Icy said huskily.

"You have the control of how we got at round two." Tritannus said wanting to let Icy take the reins.

"I wanna be face down with my legs up, and I want you... to go all the way inside me." Icy said to him, she wanted him to take her.

"Sure Icy." Tritannus said to her, he pulled out rolling her onto the stomach lifting her legs onto his shoulders and pushed into her, Icy cries out as his cock touches up against the tight walls of her pussy. He starts moving and with each thrust goes deeper, Icy lets out small cries and moans as Tritannus slips his hands beneath her breasts squeezing them over and over

Icy was close to becoming a moaning mess, "Please, deeper! All the way inside!" she begged, he pulls back then thrust hard going deep inside her "Oh! Yes! Please! Into my womb!" she screeched as Tritannus thrusts into her womb "Oh! Yes!" Icy cried out as she moans loudly, nails scraping against the stone floor.

Tritannus goes faster and faster as Icy's mind just stopped now drunk on pleasure. Icy was moaning and drooling underneath him and moments later he came inside her again, all Icy could do was scream as she came very hard, Tritannus locked her legs around him and lay on her back as he flooded her with cum, Icy moans as it fills her womb, Tritannus held her as he finished filling her. "Feel good?" Icy just nodded. "We can sleep here before heading back."

"Okay." She fell asleep but doesn't know that he actually has more planned for when she wakes up.

* * *

The next day...

Icy begins to wake up feeling Tritannus atop of her. He woke quicker than she did. "Morning Icy, wanna have some fun before we go?"

Icy unaware that she was still under his control. "Yes."

Tritannus looked at the nearby cave wall. "I want you to lean against the wall and open your legs for me."

Icy swam over and does that "Okay." Tritannus approaches her and she waits to see what he does, He attaches something to her breasts that latch on like a web and pushes his cock between her chest.

Icy blushes red not even caring to ask where he got it as he rubs the bottom of his trident against her opening, Icy moans feeling the cold of the trident against her pussy, he moves faster as the device kicks in.

"Ah...!" Icy gasped as pleasure fills her.

"Want me to go for that sweet ass of yours after we finish this?" Tritannus asked her as she loved that idea.

Icy moans as his trident rubbed her walls. "Yes…"

"Alright then." Tritannus said as the device intensifies the sensations she's feeling.

"Ahh!" Icy moaned as Tritannus came on her skin, Icy cries out as she came into the water. she feels him attach more parts of the device to her neck, shoulders, stomach, thighs, and between her legs forming a web across her body, he carried her to the ocean floor putting her on her hands and knees as his cock re-emerges very hard.

Icy cries out in pleasure as he shoves the end of his trident into her pussy, the magic enters her body and Icy moans as she feels it flowing through and feels him shove the trident in farther, the mark on her chest glowed, her eyes teared as her walls were pushed aside by the cold metal.

He pushes into his cock her ass. Icy feeling her ass being spread hard "Aah!" she cried loving his rough handling, Tritannus starts moving inside her, Icy moans and groans, feeling pain from Tritannus but pleasure from his trident. Tritannus pulls her hair lifting her head "Ahh!" Icy cried as he switches the device back on.

Icy screams as she feels the pleasure growing and mixing with the pain and is ready to cum right then but Tritannus had other ideas "No release yet my dear." he said evilly as Icy whines as she feels herself blocked, he keeps going as Icy now unable to squirm with her hair being pulled as she experiences a mix of pain and pleasure and moans, her body aching for release.

She feels him thrust deep in her butt as he floats some wine up to her. "I thought you'd be thirsty." Tritannus said as Icy without hesitation drinks the wine while Tritannus slowly removes his trident and switches between her ass and pussy going very deep inside each.

"Oh!" Icy cries and she whimpers in desperation "Please!"

Tritannus while continuing his movements leaned over her, his back pressed against hers as he leaned up to her ear. "Please what?" He asked.

"Please let me cum!" Icy begged loudly as Tritannus pushed into her womb and wrapped her legs around him. Icy feeling his cock now buried in her can only scream in pleasure "Please...!"

Tritannus grinned seeing her cum drunk. "Would you want an heir?" Tritannus asked as Icy was too cum drunk and out of it from the pleasure to object.

"Only if... you did...!" Icy replied between moans as her body was crying for release.

Tritannus felt his cock ready to burst. "of course I do."

"Then... so do... I...!" Icy said panting from the pressure as her body was just at her limit as Tritannus came in her womb.

"Cum for me." Tritannus whispered and Icy cries out as she came massively, struggling not to pass out as his juices fill her, Icy lets out a stream of moans as she feels it, Tritannus spent the next few minutes filling her womb and pussy with his thick cum.

"Oh! Oh! So much!" Icy screeched feeling like it's too much for her to hold whilst Tritannus lowered her legs and pulled out covering her back in cum as he licked her wet cum covered pussy.

Icy still high from her intense orgasm just moans as he goes quicker on her pussy and clit working his tongue to get everywhere as Icy feels herself tensing again as another orgasm was coming.

"Just let go Icy and enjoy." Tritannus said between her legs, Icy so cum drunk and high, only moans loudly as she came again and Tritannus drank up her juices loving the taste.

Icy passes out cold as the pleasure overwhelms her but Tritannus catches her stroking her cheek "I'd say you enjoyed that very much." Tritannus cleans her and carries her out of the cave then transforms back into his mutant form carrying her towards the gate.

Sometime later...

Icy mumbles and slowly wakes up from what feels like a very long sleep and looks down to see she's dressed as she looks around. "Tritannus?"

"Down here." he responded and Icy rolled onto her side seeing him nearby sitting on rock. "You okay as you passed out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened anyway? Everything is fuzzy. All I can remember for sure was that it felt really good." Icy asked while she couldn't remember everything but felt that was the best sex she'd ever had in her life.

Tritannus swam up to her smiling. "I made you mine and give you a good time" Icy smiled back as he kissed her briefly then they swam off together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> well that took some time well I hope you enjoyed this Icy and Tritannus smut that I crafted although I normally don't write a smut like this and may not do so again however Icy and Tritannus are an unusual couple from season 5 although Tritannus really needed a better character
> 
> This Smut is written that it can be canon with the adventures series or separate from it depending on what decision I make.
> 
> So I'll see you all next time


End file.
